Wrapped
by pookieortega
Summary: I didn't have to turn my head whenever she walked in. The only one to let these chills roll down my skin. My heart beats faster. I hear your name. I feel my confidence slipping away. Thought I was doing fine. About to get you off of my mind. I see your face and then I'm wrapped around your pretty little finger again.-post mockingjay


_I didn't have to turn my head whenever you walked in._

_The only one to let these chills roll down my skin._

_My heart beats faster, I hear your name._

_I feel my confidence slipping away._

_Thought I was doing fine. About to get you off my mind._

_I see your face and then I'm wrapped around your pretty little finger again._

_-George Strait_

Peeta pov

I can feel her eyes on me as she walks into my house. I don't have to turn to know it's her. She's the only one who can send these chills down my spine. My heart beats faster as she comes closer. Just thinking her name makes it beat fast. But slowly my confidence is slipping from me and I feel as if I could break down any moment.

I've spent months here, trying to forget about her. Trying to do get about the lies the capitol put in my head and the lies that were told before. But every time I look out I see her. And it makes it impossible to forget her.

Yet again, I'm wrapped around her finger.

The day I planted the roses I never intended on seeing her. I was simply following what Dr. Aurelius said to do which was take walks to clear my mind. I stumbled upon the primroses and I just couldn't help myself.

I saw her. I saw her walking with Prim, years ago from the bakery window. I knew I shouldn't have gone back to her house but I couldn't help myself. I had to do this. I needed to plant these. That's when she came out and once again I was wrapped.

_It feels like ages since you've laid down in my arms._

_I see no good reasons but I'm tangled in your charm._

_My God your smiling, you catch my eye._

_My heart is pounding deep inside._

_Thought I was doing fine. About to get you off my mind._

_I see your face and then I'm wrapped around your pretty little finger again_

Weeks later

I wake up from a nightmare. I hold myself as fear cascades over me. That's when I think of the victory tour. She used to lay down in my arms. It feels like ages since that's happened, yet I can still feel the warmth as if it were yesterday.

I can't understand why I did that, because I see no good reasons in comforting her. Only that's not right. It doesn't feel right to think that. It's as if I'm still tangled in her charm.

I can still see her smile. And it catches my eye. Seeing her smiling up at me as if I'm the best thing she's ever seen. It makes my heart pound deep inside, even though she's not even in the same room as me. The more I think about her smile, the more I'm wrapped around her finger.

_Ain't gonna let no man go down without a fight._

_My stalls and walls look better in the bright day light._

_My heart beats faster, I call your name. _

_I feel my confidence slipping away._

_Thought I was doing fine. About to get you off my mind._

_I see your face and then I'm wrapped around your pretty little finger again_

Months later

Katniss and I sit in her house working on the book. She smiles at me as she watches me finish the final touches on finnicks face. There's nothing to separate us now. I lean over and kiss her forehead. It's almost as if the hijacking has never happened. But good things never last long. There's always that small piece that won't let us forget.

I grip the back of the chair as the flashback hits. I don't understand, I've been doing so well. Part of me is yelling to fight it. I can't ruin the trust we have. The love we share. I'm not letting this side of me go down without a fight. I won't let it hurt her.

I won't let it ruin what we have.

Snow will never be able to take that away.

I hear her call my name.

Her voice is so soft but there's a hint of fear in it.

Finally when the flashback is over, I look up to see her across the room.

My heart beats faster as I call her name. That's when all my confidence slips away as I see what I have destroyed. She makes her way over to me and carefully wraps her arms around. She holds me, as if she were trying to hold me together.

I'm wrapped around her finger again. I'll always be wrapped around her. I always was.

A/N a nice little one shot of how peeta feels after he comes back from district 13. Please review and I recommend listening to wrapped by George Strait


End file.
